


Throwing the Key

by Hammocker, SocialDeception



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And here we thought the incest fic was bad news, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Coercion, Sharing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Worth It, seedy motel, we're going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the kind of place he’d speed past on any other day. A place he'd never have even thought about stopping in just a year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing the Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutworry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutworry/gifts).



> So after a brief conversation about how creepy Hoyt and Buck are, and a foray into seedy, run-down roadside motels, we decided that we needed to write this. An apology to Donutworry. We thought it was appropriate to dedicate the fic to you given that you were sort of the catalyst for this. Is it rude to gift smut out of the blue? We don't know the etiquette on these things, and frankly, don't want to. Sudden attack smut is the way to go.
> 
> In any case, enjoy the filth. We need scalding showers.

The towering neon sign flashed in the night, painting the parking lot with bright orange and green lights, illuminating Keith’s pale face. He licked his lips, feeling droplets of sweat trailing down between his shoulder blades just from looking at the place.

The building might been white at some point, but now the off-color paint was crumbling, revealing red tile underneath. Set against the stark, concrete parking lot and the empty pool, the whole area gave off a distinct sketchy vibe that made Keith shudder. Truth be told, this was the kind of place he’d speed past on any other day. A place he'd never have even thought about stopping in just a year ago. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it before Buck placed one large hand on his lower back, pinky placed right over the crack of his ass. Keith swallowed thickly.

“Doing alright, son?” Buck mumbled into his ear. His words were concerned, but his tone was desirous.

Keith gave a subtle nod and a quick “mhm,” though, his heart was ready to beat out of his chest.

“Coulda guessed,” Buck purred. “You remember everything we went over, right? All our rules?”

“Mhm,” Keith repeated, even if he was so distracted he couldn’t have repeated anything back. Buck wouldn’t mind anyway. He’d always played fast and loose, and Keith wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Buck directed him into the place, keeping Keith practically smothered up against his side the entire time. Keith kind of liked the overbearing nature of his hold; he felt owned and protected and cared for. It was exciting, but he knew it was a safe place to be. Much as his friends thought it was weird, with Keith stealing off for extended periods of time without telling anyone, Keith knew Buck would never let anyone else hurt him. So what if he was a little rough at times? Keith didn’t mind. And it wasn’t like Jason’s boyfriend wasn’t weird.

The reception area was as dreary as the facade, yellowed pine panels covering most of the walls, some uncomfortable looking wicker chairs set against the only window in the room. Keith looked around, hands covering his upper arms that were suddenly riddled with gooseflesh. The manager, situated with his legs on his desk behind a thin sheet of glass, didn’t even glance up at them when they entered.

Buck walked up to the counter, thrumming his fingers impatiently on the faux-wood, and after a few seconds the manager glanced up, scanning Buck up and down before casting a lingering glance in Keith’s direction.

“Lemme guess,” the manager started, raising an eyebrow. “One night only?”

“Did I ask for guesses?” Buck replied gruffly, and the manager raised his hands up, chuckling.

“Hey, hey, I ain’t trying to start anything mister.”

“Then you’d best give us a key and stop thinking so hard, mate,” Buck said, his tone deceptively soft.

The manager shrugged, and started typing something on an ancient looking computer.

“Right,” he said, unhooking a key from a wooden board behind him. “Room 11, across the parking lot.”

Buck took the key, sending Keith a smirk that made his knees weak, before turning to leave.

“Hey, hold up there for a sec.” The manager had regained his initial confidence, and Buck turned to him, glaring with his teeth bared.

“You here alone, or are you expecting guests?”

Buck didn’t reply, just turned to Keith with the firm expression he usually saved for the bedroom. “Keith hon, why don’t you go wait outside, yeah?”

“Uh,” Keith fidgeted. “Sure, I guess.”

“That’s a good boy,” Buck purred.

Flushing a bit, Keith sent the two a last look before opening the door and stepped back out into the muggy night air. Once he was there, he tried very hard not to look back in through the window at Buck’s broad shoulders, twisting his hands in an effort not to think about what Buck’s reaction might entail. He felt a little exposed without Buck keeping him at an arm’s length, but it was only for a little while. He’d gone longer stretches without Buck after all, some a little too long, but he’d never been outright abandoned.

After a long few moments, he finally heard the door creak open once more and turned to find Buck approaching him.

“Nothing bad, don’t you worry, sweetheart,” Buck said, slotting Keith in place at his side once more.

Keith relaxed straight away, drawing a snicker from Buck.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?”

Buck took his sweet time leading Keith across the parking lot, fondling him through his jeans without speaking. Keith didn’t protest, only tried to stifle the whines being coaxed out of him. When they finally did reach their room, Buck turned the key just as lazily, and the metallic clicks from the lock mechanism seemed hardwired to Keith’s groin. He had to keep himself from pressing closer to Buck, though, judging from Buck’s deep chuckle, he already knew how it was affecting him.

“So impatient, aren’t you, darl?” Buck murmured, tightening his hold around Keith’s hips. 

Once the door was open, Buck pushed him on in, briefly releasing his hold to shut the door behind him. The room was smaller than expected, consisting mostly of a king sized bed with a lumpy, sunken mattress, the ceiling above it covered in mirrors.

“Uh,” Keith said, taking in the room. “This is nice?”

Buck didn’t reply, just hummed as he turned on the TV in the corner, the silence broken by moans and the sound of flesh against flesh. He started flipping through the channels until he found something he liked, then sank down on the bed, patting the spot next to him for Keith to come join him. 

Not one to reject a good offer, Keith kicked off his shoes and headed over to lay next Buck, edging as close to him as possible. Buck welcomed the contact eagerly, reaching down to grope properly at his groin. Keith rested his head against Buck’s shoulder and tried to keep his focus elsewhere.

The young man on the static-ridden TV groaned as the person behind the camera pushed a thick dildo into him. Keith had to look away; there was something too voyeuristic about the whole thing. Buck didn’t seem to think so as he leaned down to bury his face against Keith’s neck, licking and murmuring filthy things.

“Da-addy,” Keith whimpered, an octave higher than usual. “You promised not to tease.”

“Mm, I did, didn’t I?” Buck’s voice was quiet and calm, but there was a hint of something smug that Keith had heard before. Always right before he had Keith agreeing to things he never imagined himself agreeing to. The realization had Keith tensing up in Buck’s arms.

“But I say a lot of things, don’t I?” Buck said, his tone bordering on dark. “And daddy knows best, isn’t that right?”

“Always,” Keith agreed without question.

“Good lad,” Buck said, voice light once again. “So we do things my way.”

Buck leaned over to get a grip around Keith before hauling him over himself so that Keith laid back over Buck. Right away, Keith felt Buck’s arousal peeking through and made a point to fidget against it. That tore a growl from Buck’s throat and he reached down to shove a hand into Keith’s pants, giving his cock a harsh stroke over his boxers. Keith moaned and bucked into the touch, trying to avoid looking at himself in the mirrors above, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

“Come on, baby boy.” Buck leaned back with his hands behind his head. “Give daddy a show.”

Keith nodded, giving Buck a small smile before he scooted off the bed. He knew exactly what Buck wanted, and he started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, casting a few demeure glances Buck’s way.

“Yeah,” Buck whispered, his hips jerking a bit. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Keith blushed a little at the praise and made a show of sliding the shirt off from his back then down to the floor. He made relatively short work of his belt before sliding his pants just over his waist, allowing for a good view of his ass without revealing too much. He heard Buck breathing heavily behind him. After a moment’s hesitation, Keith bent forward and allowed his pants to drop, showing off what Buck wanted to see in one blatantly coy gesture. That garnered a snarl from Buck.

“Get your arse over here,” Buck said, voice husky with sheer lust.

Keith got on the bed, crawling on all fours between Buck’s legs, nuzzling his head against Buck’s crotch.

“You want some of that?” Buck asked, clearly amused by the expression on Keith’s face.

“God, yes,” Keith whimpered, trailing a hand along the outline of Buck’s cock.

“Well, then. Get it out,” Buck ordered with an expectant stare.

Keith didn’t say anything, just made a small, involuntary sound in the back of his throat before he started unbuttoning Buck’s pants. Buck didn’t help him, just kept his hands behind his head, staring down at him.

“Goddamn,” Keith breathed as he pulled Buck’s pants down. “You’re so fuckin’ hard.”

“You sound awful surprised,” Buck laughed. “Haven’t I always taken good care of you?”

“Yeah, you have.” Keith leaned down, locking eyes with Buck as he licked along the length of his erection, giving the head of his cock a tentative lick.

Buck let out a long sigh at the attention, though, he was clearly making an effort to keep his breathing even.

“That’s it, son. You know how I like it.”

Keith really did and Buck knew how he liked it just as much. Even just with his face near Buck’s cock, Keith’s own arousal was straining. He knew better than to touch himself without the say-so from Buck, but he would have been lying if he said he didn’t want to. He brought his lips around the head, trying to distract himself as much as he was trying to please Buck. His success would largely depend on Buck’s reaction and fortunately, Buck was allowing approving groans to escape with no inhibition. The response spurred Keith into swallowing Buck down further, sucking in his cheeks at the same time. 

“Ah, fuck, Keith!” Buck barked. Keith would have smiled if his mouth hadn’t been busy. There was something about whittling away at what little inhibition Buck had. He swallowed greedily around Buck as soon as he felt precum dripping onto his tongue. But, while Keith couldn’t get enough, Buck seemed to have other ideas.

“Alright, off, off, off,” Buck said, sitting up and cuffing the side of Keith’s head.

Keith pulled off and was ready to pout before Buck grabbed him and shoved him back on the bed. Keith found himself on his back, his legs tilted to the sides, Buck kneeling between them. Buck had seen him naked plenty of times before, but it felt different like this, like he was on display for him. On top of that, he was on display to himself as well, reflected in the ceiling mirrors. He tried to close his legs some, hide himself from Buck’s piercing gaze.

“No,” Buck corrected, forcing his thighs apart. “Show yourself off for me.”

Keith complied, just like he always did in the end. He spread his legs obediently, covering his eyes with his forearm.

“That’s it,” Buck purred. “Look at that nice little ass you’ve got. Good show keeping it waxed for me.”

Keith whimpered, but didn’t remove his arm from his face. He felt Buck shift on the bed, and then heard the pop of a lid. Then, after a heartbeat or two, he felt a slick finger against his ass.

“Still tight like a virgin. Hard to believe,” Buck mumbled as he gently, but firmly, pressed against him. “Relax for me, yeah, darling, that’s it.”

Buck kept pressing his finger in him, coaxing small keening sounds of pleasure from Keith.

“You like that, baby boy?” His voice was a low growl coming from the depths of his throat. “You like when daddy takes care of you?”

“Ye-es!” His voice was nothing but a broken whimper, and he forced himself to relax against the intruding finger.

Buck curled his other hand, slick with lube, around Keith’s cock, squeezing it gently. He didn’t move it just yet, just enjoyed the way Keith groaned, biting the inside of his forearm while he jerked his hips into Buck’s fist.

“So responsive for me.”

Keith finally relaxed then, and Buck sank his finger to the second knuckle.

“Fuck.” It was more of a desperate, drawn-out moan than an actual word, making Buck snicker above him.

“Yeah, you like my finger in you?”

“Uh-huh,” Keith groaned in agreement, thrusting slowly against the slick heat of Buck’s hand.

“Look at you,” Buck chuckled. “You’re fucking aching for it, aren’t you?”

“More,” Keith groaned, arching his back and thrusting back against Buck’s hand. “Please, more.”

“You want more?”

“Yes, God, please.”

Buck retreated his finger just enough to add another, pushing both in with a slight tilt and twist of his wrist. Keith gasped at the burn, opening his eyes wide without thinking and catching a glimpse of himself reflected in the mirrors. It was an obscene sight, his legs spread as wide as they could go, two of Buck’s fingers inserted in his body.

It wasn’t like the other times, not raw and fast and dirty, no, this time Buck took his time, gently pushing and prodding, his fist never moving except when he deemed Keith’s thrusts too fast for his liking.

“That’s it, nice and slow,” Buck mumbled breathlessly. “Just like this, just like this, you’re doing beautiful.”

Two fingers, three. Four. So slow, so fucking thorough. He worried for a moment that Buck might be looking to get a fist in him. Keith would have let Buck fist him, he knew, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to in this exact setting. The thought didn’t last; no thought seemed to last in this semi-haze. Everything seemed to melt and bleed together at the corners, he swore the room had started to spin. Buck was fucking him too slowly for Keith’s liking, even easing the grip around his cock, leaving Keith thrusting unsatisfactory into thin air.

“Please,” Keith groaned, fingers tangling in the sheets. “Please, fuck me. Please, I’ll do fucking anything if you could just-”

“Did I give you permission to complain, boy?” Buck snapped, somehow managing to slow down his movements further.

“N-no, but please,” Keith whined, thrusting uselessly against Buck’s open palm. “I need it. I’ll do anything, anything.”

He had said those very words many times, but Buck’s reaction was different this time. He smiled at Keith, his demeanor softening, before he leaned down to kiss him. It almost startled Keith. They didn’t usually kiss during foreplay, it was usually saved for the end, if Keith had been especially good. Keith knew he should have questioned it, but he didn’t, pressing his lips enthusiastically against Buck’s mouth with a groan. Buck kissed him intensely, purposefully, his fingers dipping deeper again, filling him up.

“Please,” Keith repeated. “Please, I need you in me.” 

“I know you do,” Buck said, almost wistfully. “And you’ll get me, love. You’ll get me and then some, promise.”

Another thing Keith should have questioned, but didn’t. The movements between his legs were too irresistible, each careful thrust of Buck’s fingers enough to make him forget all about it.

That is, until there was a knock on the door. Just a single firm knock. Buck’s head went up and he pulled his fingers out of Keith all the way, leaving him achingly empty.

“Stay,” Buck ordered, placing a hand on Keith’s chest before tucking his dick back into his pants and getting off the bed.

Keith wanted to ask what was going on, wanted to demand some relief, but he was frozen in place, both by Buck’s will and his own anxiety. He was quickly realizing that Buck had something planned and Keith wasn’t sure what to think.

Keith didn’t breathe as Buck unlatched and opened the door. 

“Buck, you cunt!” an unfamiliar voice said. Buck blocked his view of whoever it was, but he had a harsh, almost cruel voice, even more so than Buck on a bad day.

Buck greeted him similarly, adding on a punch to the shoulder, though, Keith didn’t catch a name. The man entered the room, eyes darting quickly over Keith’s body before he turned back to Buck. He looked like a businessman of sorts, in a sharp black suit and a red shirt, though it was unbuttoned too far down to look strictly professional. Keith couldn’t decide if the man was handsome. Maybe he had been once, but now his face was all harsh angles and deep lines, like he worried too much. That, or he was angry most of the time.  
Buck had asked Keith to stay, though if he meant stay in the room, stay on the bed, or stay in position, Keith couldn’t say. His erection had died down a little, and he covered himself by angling his leg just right. He’d be out of view unless the man decided to look up at the mirrors.

The strange man cast him another look then, just the briefest of looks, but it was enough to make Keith’s legs fall apart again. Those eyes knew too much, demanded too much, and Keith yielded to them. Then he turned back to Buck, calm as could be, smiling and saying something with a nod. Keith felt heat rise in his cheeks at the sight of him. It was one thing to be naked in front of a stranger, but another to have said stranger smile at the sight of him. He suddenly felt like a cow at a cattle auction.

Buck and the stranger came closer, observing him while talking quietly to each other. The porn on the TV was too loud for Keith to catch most of what they said.

Up close the man was even more terrifying, and Keith scooted unconsciously closer to where Buck was standing, breaking free from the stranger’s gaze enough to look up at Buck.

“Buck…?” he started, breaking out of character for a moment.

“Baby,” Buck said, a bit sharper than usual. “This is Hoyt Volker. I’ve told him a lot about you.”

“About me?” Keith echoed.

“That’s right. He’s been very eager to meet you and I want you to be as good for him as you are for me.”

Keith’s stomach turned over itself over and over as Buck explained. He definitely didn’t know what to make of this. He didn’t feel ready for this.

“Okay?” Buck added, nodding expectantly at him.

But he trusted Buck. Buck wouldn’t push him into something he wasn’t ready for, would he? Of course not.

“Okay,” he said, nodding back.

“Good boy. Now show him how pretty you are down there, baby.”

Keith let himself fall back, relaxing against the sheets as he opened his legs back up. He didn’t quite know how, or when, but he’d grown painfully hard once more.

“There you go, darl,” Buck murmured, before he turned to Hoyt. “Told you he’s a looker. Smooth as can be.”

Keith shuddered at the sense of exposure, two men, one very unfamiliar to him, leering down at his most intimate parts. Hoyt had a cruel edge to the hungry stare he was giving Keith, crueler than any look Buck had ever given him. He looked like he might eat Keith if he didn’t stay alert. Keith was suddenly feeling very insecure.

“Daddy…” he mewled, seeking reassurance.

“Sh, sh, darling, I’m here,” Buck soothed, reaching over to run a hand down his arm. “Nothing to be afraid of. We like new things, don’t we?”

Keith’s eyes were glassy, but he nodded in agreement.

“You wanna finger yourself for us?”

It was offered as a question, but Keith knew it wasn’t. He moved his hand down, pressing two fingers against himself. He started moaning when his body gave, but clipped it short by pushing the back of his hand against his lips.

“That’s a nice pretty boy you got, Hughes,” Hoyt said, keeping his eyes on Keith while still keeping his distance. “Very well-behaved.”

“Told you it’s awful sweet how he tries.” Buck leaned down and placed a kiss on Keith’s chest. “You try so hard, don’t you, baby doll?”

“Yeah,” Keith panted, clenching around his own fingers. “Would do anything for you, daddy.”

“‘Course you would. You’re perfect this way, you know that?”

Keith cracked a smile then, one of the shy ones Buck liked, ever the sucker for compliments and praise. He would have done just about anything for Buck, if he’d only call Keith pretty or sweet. He met his own thrusts with a roll of his hips, doing what he knew Buck liked watching him do.

As he was fingering himself, though, he caught Hoyt pulling a out pack of cigarettes from the corner of his eye. In one movement, he took a lighter out from his shirt pocket, slid a stick out, and lit up. Buck had been so focused on Keith that he didn’t immediately notice, but the spark caught his attention. His head snapped upward and his leer promptly soured.

“Bloody hell, Hoyt, have a fuckin’ thought for the rest of us!”

Hoyt took a drag and held it for a few seconds before exhaling in Buck’s direction. A wicked smile came over his face and Keith suddenly would have liked to hide under the sheets. He pulled his fingers out of himself and drew up into himself once more, half-expecting Buck to scold him. Buck never did.

“Since when do you mind?” Hoyt asked, giving Buck a sideways stare.

“Since you started smoking around my valuables.” Buck stood up to his full height and took a step towards Hoyt. He had a good couple inches on Hoyt along with at least ten pounds of muscle. Even if Hoyt didn’t seem too intimidated, Keith still felt a little safer now that he noticed, and his face grew hot at being called a “valuable”.

“You put that shit in the air and you’re responsible if he gets sick.”

Hoyt let out a laugh, puffing on his cigarette once again. “Well, I’ll be damned, Buck Hughes sentimental! That’s a new one.”

“I really don’t mind,” Keith spoke up, breaking the game once more. “I’m usually around-”

“Quiet, Keith,” Buck said, giving him a firm glance before turning back to Hoyt. “You’re gonna snuff that, or you ain’t going anywhere near his arse.”

“Wait, what?” Keith said, the words punched out of him by the sudden, blunt statement.

“I said, quiet!” Buck snapped at him, holding his gaze for a moment this time. Keith shrank from him and avoided his eyes. Making Buck angry was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

“So what’s it gonna be?” Buck asked, looking back at Hoyt and crossing his arms.

Hoyt’s smile was gone and his eyes darted from Buck to Keith to his smoke. It was the first time that night that Hoyt didn’t look frighteningly confident. If anything, he looked a little like a kid who had been told he could only have one toy. It would have been kind of funny if Keith wasn’t already so nervous by being one of the toys up for grabs.

“He better be fuckin’ worth it,” Hoyt finally conceded, stalking over to a cabinet on the right of the room, and smothering his cigarette right on its scuffed wood-facade frame.

With Hoyt’s back turned, Keith looked up to Buck with a tight, anxious frown. “You’re really gonna let him…?” He trailed off, hoping Buck would get the picture.

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Buck confirmed, voice soft once more. He sat down next to Keith, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. “You can do this for me, can’t you? You love daddy’s cock so much, I thought you might want more.”

“I guess,” Keith said, his words hollow and uncertain.

“Buck up, lad,” Buck told him with a wink. “You’ve got this.”

He gave a weak smile at the pun. Keith wanted to make Buck happy. It was a need that had become so ingrained into who he was that it was hard to imagine a time where that hadn’t been the main goal. So he leaned back down, spreading his legs once more as Hoyt approached the bed.

“Yeah, there we go. Good boy.” Buck leaned down and stroked two fingers along the length of his upper arm. Maybe it was the foreplay, or maybe it was the dangerous edge of the situation, but Keith panted at the contact, like Buck had stroked a different part of him altogether.

“Spread your legs more, boy, let me see.” Hoyt sat down on the bed next to him, pushing one of his thighs sharply to the side.

Keith tensed up at first, but after a quick glance up at Buck’s face, he melted into the touch, spreading his legs for the stranger.

Buck crooned softly, and the hand he had rested on Keith’s arm suddenly tightened.

“You weren’t kidding, were you, Hughes?” Hoyt didn’t look at Buck, eyes glued to Keith’s groin.

“Smooth like an angel, he is,” Buck agreed before climbing on to the bed, knees firmly embedded in the mattress on either side of Keith’s head.

Hoyt brought a hand up to his face, pulling on the corners of his mouth. Keith couldn’t tell if he was hiding a smile or not.

“Mind if I sample the merchandise?”

“Go right ahead, mate.” Buck leaned down enough to make eye contact with Keith, and grinned at Keith’s wide-eyed stare.

Keith kept his eyes on Buck, and the hand Buck had on his arm was soon followed by another. He bucked against the restraints, his breath hitching when Hoyt placed two large hands on his ass and spread him open.

“Look at that tight, little slit,” Hoyt breathed, removing one hand so he could lick at his thumb and put it back between Keith’s legs, his thumb skimming across Keith’s opening. 

The sound Keith made was a surprise even to himself. It wasn’t anything Buck hadn’t done before, but in this setting, with this stranger, the sensation felt wildly different.

“I like ‘em like this,” Hoyt said, offhanded and out of nowhere. “Pure, young things. You don’t get response like this from some used-up whore.”

Buck moved his hands from Keith’s upper arm and slid them across his chest and down his abdomen. Keith’s cock twitched, aching for contact that the two men wouldn’t provide.

Hoyt used his thumbs to spread Keith’s cheeks further, and leaned down so he could lick at the now very exposed opening. Keith gasped and jerked, but was held firmly in place by the two of them. Hoyt slid his hands under Keith’s ass, hoisting his body up so his knees were resting in the crook of Hoyt’s elbows. He was stronger than he looked, holding Keith so firmly that even if Keith wanted to get away, there was no way he’d be able to.

Hoyt pressed his face to Keith’s groin, breathing in deeply like he was testing an expensive bottle of whiskey, making a muffled sound of approval. Then he dove in deeper between Keith’s legs, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Keith’s ass, tonguing it like he was testing said whiskey in the most unorthodox manner.

Buck shifted, pressing his clothed erection against the side of Keith’s face, and Keith followed the movement with his mouth, licking against the fabric.

“Eager little minx, aren’t you?” Buck rasped.

“Please, daddy, I need-” Keith’s words ended in a guttural moan when Hoyt pressed his face harder against his ass.

“When have I ever denied my little boy anything, eh?” Buck moved off the bed, all but tearing his shirt and pants off before climbing back onto the bed, positioning himself near Keith’s face. Buck was about to command him to suck, but he didn’t even get the first syllable out before Keith had him buried to the hilt in the wetness of his mouth and he let out a snarl instead. He promptly took over, gripping Keith’s head as he fucked his throat.

Keith ached into the touch of the two men, groaning between each mouthful of cock. He needed more than this, needed them to touch him, but they put their hands everywhere but where he needed it the most. When he tried to take matters into his own hand, they slapped his hands away with warning growls.

Hoyt suddenly pulled away, and despite his previous reservations, Keith whined at the loss of contact. The two men snickered at the sound, Hoyt holding on to Keith’s thighs so he could yank him closer.

Then Hoyt lined himself up, and Keith felt the velvety head of Hoyt’s cock against his ass, with no latex barrier between them. A wave of uncertainty shot through him. 

“Uh,” he started, hesitantly, staring up at Buck.

“Don’t worry, kid, I’m clean,” Hoyt sneered before pressing forward.

A million things shot through Keith’s mind at that moment. All those classes of sex-ed, all the pamphlets and fliers and lectures on safe sex. This, some stranger in a seedy, roadside motel, was definitely not safe sex, but the thought dissipated when Hoyt sank into him.

He lacked the solid girth of Buck, but his cock was a bit longer, a bit more curved, the vein running down it just a bit more blatant. Keith wasn’t intimidated as he had been the first time he got Buck’s, but he wasn’t disappointed. Then time lost all meaning again, as Hoyt slid in, inch after never ending inch.

“Yeah, look at that,” Buck groaned. “Look at that cock going in you, Keith.”

Keith lifted his head sluggishly, Buck’s erection slipping from his mouth as he stared down at the stranger’s cock going in him. He opened his mouth to speak, but all he managed was a weak moan.

Hoyt seemed none too disappointed himself. He’d buried himself to the hilt and he wasn’t moving yet, only baring his teeth with that same harsh edge to his expression. It wasn’t so much scary as it was alluring just then.  
“Fuck, kid, so tight.”

Buck grabbed a handful of Keith’s hair, twisting his head back so he could slide his cock along the edges of Keith’s lips. Keith opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out so Buck could move his cock against it. Buck snickered lightly at his enthusiasm and gave him a pat on the shoulder for his efforts.

“God, how the hell did you catch a thing like this?” Hoyt growled, finally pulling back and shoving back in. Keith groaned and, though his instincts told him to grab Hoyt with his legs to spur him on, his brain told him that he wouldn’t sit for a week if he did.

“What can I say?” Buck chuckled, driving his cock further down Keith’s throat. “Outback taught me how to hunt.”

The thought shouldn’t have turned Keith on, but it did. He felt like some sacrificial lamb, some toy that could be passed around without a hint of resistance. Not just a cattle auction, but a piece of meat to be devoured raw and bloody.

“You fuckin’ hitmen and your hunting,” Hoyt said, rolling his eyes and giving Keith a sharp thrust. Once more, Keith gave a muffled cry before grabbing at Buck’s thighs to keep himself grounded.

“Steady there, son,” he muttered, keeping Keith’s mouth firmly where it was.

The back of his throat burned, but Keith’s cock was straining against his belly, leaking precum all the while. He could have gone mad like this, two men turning him on like nothing else, but never quite hitting the right spots to make him go off. The curve of Hoyt’s cock was gliding teasingly across Keith’s prostate for every single thrust of his pelvis, but it wasn’t enough.

Buck snickered, like he could read Keith’s mind, thrusting harder into his mouth.

Without warning, Hoyt shifted gears into fast, shallow thrusts, jabbing Keith’s prostate firmly for every stroke. It was a miracle that Keith didn’t lose control and uncover his teeth. Buck seemed to recognize this and pulled out to watch the show more intently.

Keith was free to moan and whine and yelp as he pleased then. He wouldn’t last long, he knew, but hell if it wasn’t satisfying after being teased for so long. His hands would have slipped right off if Buck hadn’t come down to pin them where they were. It was a bit of a strain, but Keith didn’t care. It wasn’t going to stop him or Hoyt for that matter.

“Oh God, yes, fuck, yes, yes.” Keith whimpered, feeling the first, hot contractions of his orgasm in his lower abdomen, spreading like wildfire through his body. “Oh, my fuck, fuck, fuck.” The rest were mindless babble, unfiltered through the orgasm that almost blinded him.

“That’s it, bookie,” Hoyt mumbled, voice suddenly deceptively soft, milking Keith through his orgasm. “That’s it, yeah, that’s it. Perfect.”

If his body had been on fire before, it was nothing compared to the smouldering heat pulsing through him for each pump of his release. His head fell back, his mouth opened in a soundless gasp. Buck was still holding him down, leaned over him enough so he could rub his cock over Keith’s slack lips. Keith caught on, sticking his tongue out enough to give Buck a few languid licks.  
Hoyt grunted, holding Keith’s hips in a bruising hold while giving another few shattering thrusts. Then he threw his head back with a low groan, pressing his hips against Keith’s ass as his cock pulsed and pumped his release into Keith’s body.

He stayed like that for a second, eyes closed, before he opened them slowly, regarding Keith with a half-smile.

“Not bad,” Hoyt said as he pulled out easily. “Not bad at all.”

He backed off from the bed, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping them up. If Keith didn’t know better, he might have said that Hoyt looked content, or more content than he had been anyway. The edge in his glare wasn’t as sharp nor as intently held on Keith. He just smiled blankly and went for his pack of smokes once again.

“Leave you lovebirds to it then,” he said, pulling a stick out and shoving it between his lips. He paused at the door, looking over his shoulder. “Should find a way to thank you for the opportunity, Hughes.” Without another word, he disappeared into the night, like he hadn’t been there at all. Well, aside from his hot release still inside Keith.

Keith was left lying in a pile on the bed, lungs burning and chest heaving. He still hadn’t even been touched, but he’d gotten his satisfaction and he was alone with Buck again. That was all he needed. He rested his head back on the bed to look up at Buck, who had backed off a bit, and was met with a grin.

“Good work, darling, very good,” he said, reaching down to massage down Keith’s scalp.

“Thank you, daddy,” Keith slurred, out of breath. “He felt good in me like that.”

Something strange entered Buck’s expression and he stiffened a little. Keith didn’t like the look on his face at all, and he quickly resolved to appease him.

“You always know what I need, that’s all.” He stretched his arm out to grab Buck’s hand. “That was- that was pretty nice.”

“”Was”?” Buck repeated, something hardening in his expression as he moved to slide off the bed and out of Keith’s grasp. “What you mean “was”?”

“Well. I didn’t think-”

“It’s not your job to think, baby, you know that,” Buck said in that patronizing tone he usually saved for when Keith had done something wrong. “Thinking’s awful tiring, huh? You do so much of it when I’m not around.”

Keith nodded along with Buck, following his movements as he came to replace Hoyt in front of him. It was true; his job was stressful and required an obscene amount of thinking and planning and strategizing and risk. Not that he hadn’t expected it to be that way, but it was nice to have the pressure off of him with Buck.

“Yeah,” he purred, pushing himself in between Keith’s legs. “Just let me at that, that’s right.”

“Huh?” Keith said, lifting his head up and blinking rapidly.

“I haven’t got my turn, now have I, lad?” Buck shot Keith a predatory grin, spreading Keith’s legs further..

“What? But I-”

“I’m sorry, did I ask for your input?” Buck said, pausing to give Keith a wide-eyed stare.

“It’s just-”

“Who’s in charge here again?” Buck asked, tipping his head in a dangerously slow motion.

“You are,” Keith said, tipping his head in deference.

“Good boy,” Buck said, patting his inner thigh. “Now spread your legs for me. I’m not done.”

Keith groaned wordlessly as he did exactly that. It couldn’t be that bad, having Buck in him, even if he’d already released. Having Buck in him had never been a bad thing after all.

Buck moved his hand up to Keith’s abdomen and chest, catching some of the remnants of Keith’s orgasm in his hand before giving himself a few strokes with it. Then he rubbed his cock up and down Keith’s opening, coating himself further with what Hoyt had left behind. This got Keith’s attention, or at least the attention of his cock, because it twitched at the movement.

“Yeah, you like that? Get off knowing you’ll have both of us in you? Both our spunk filling you up?”

With that, he pushed forward, meeting little resistance from Keith’s body as he sank in all the way. 

Keith let out a whine and grabbed at Buck’s shoulders, eyes squeezing shut. Every nerve in his body was still sensitive post-climax and having Buck in him bordered on sensory overload.

“Hold on to me harder, boy, come on,” Buck prompted, patting Keith’s shoulder.

There wasn’t a lot of strength left in Keith, but he held on for dear life, fingers digging into Buck’s shoulders. As soon as he did, Buck reared up so they were both partially upright. Keith let out a pathetic whimper as he sank down further onto Buck, wrapping his legs around him to keep himself from falling right off. The strain was almost painful, but he held on and Buck held him up, lifting Keith up now and then before letting gravity bring him back down. Every time, Keith yelped and Buck laughed. It would have been funny if it he weren’t so tired and tender.

His own cock gave some valiant efforts to rise once more, but it never quite got there. He was definitely turned on again, but it would be a while before he’d be wanting for climax again. At least it made Buck’s assault on his prostate a little more pleasant. It wasn’t as though he didn’t like being held this way, after all. He was comfortable being held and fucked by Buck. It was the safest place he could be.

That is, it was until Buck decided to switch things up. On one upstroke, he shoved Keith back down on the bed, placing one firm hand on his chest and palming Keith’s half-erect cock.

“No,” Keith groaned, trying to fidget away from the touch, but finding himself unable to. “Please, that hur-” His words were cut off when Buck curled his fingers around him, making a few less than careful strokes.

“It hurts?” Buck finished for him, holding him harder, his muscular torso strained as he drove into him with long, rough strokes. “Good,” he growled, leaning in so their faces were inches apart. “Maybe that’ll teach naughty little boys not to fuck around behind daddy’s back.”

The words hit Keith like a slap in the face, causing him to flinch, staring up at Buck with wide eyes.

“But- I haven’t-” Keith started.

Buck didn’t let him finish, fist pumping furiously around Keith’s cock.

“Not even hiding it, are you? Arse full of someone’s else's cum, letting me fuck you right after. You fuckin’ whore.”

Keith wasn’t sure he’d ever felt Buck this hard, like parts of his anatomy had been replaced with something inhuman. His face was twisted in arousal, the eyes peering down on Keith suddenly unfamiliar. For the first time, he felt unsure of what Buck wanted, or what he felt. He wasn’t even sure if this was part of the roleplay or if Buck was angry at him for going along with fucking someone else.

“It’s just you, daddy. You know that,” Keith panted desperately, trying to appease Buck by rolling his hips for each thrust.

“If I catch you letting anyone put their hands on you, I’ll kill’em,” Buck rasped, staring at him with those wild eyes. “You know that?”

“Yes, yes, I know, I know, daddy, I’d never, never ever let anyone else near me, not like you,” Keith babbled, barely thinking.

“Really now?” Buck asked, his voice low and dark. “Then let’s see how much you really love your daddy. I wanna see you come for me.”  
An orgasm had felt very far away at that point, but at Buck’s words Keith felt something knot up in his groin, something hot and painful and oh, so wonderfully twisted.

“Yes.” Keith threw his head back, no longer fighting back as Buck pushed him further into the mattress. “I’m gonna come for you, daddy.”

He hadn’t been entirely sure he’d be able to, but once the words escaped his lips, he felt his body painfully contract. It was a strange feeling, the way his body seemed to fight him, the orgasm more of an unpleasant ache than something pleasurable. At least it seemed to bring Buck joy, because he gave a little smile, his eyes glassy.

“There we go,” Buck said, his frenzy seeming to have passed.

Keith was completely limp then, jaw slack and hair sticking to his forehead. He didn’t think he’d ever have another climax in his life at this rate. Still, Buck stroked down his arm and cooed at him with satisfaction. That was what was important.

“Now just let me finish, love.”

Keith felt his legs being spread once more and he felt Buck push in deeper, but he was numb. He wasn’t in pain or feeling any pleasure. He was just a plaything right then and that was all he needed to be. Maybe he was more at peace that way than he’d ever been in his life.  
It didn’t take too long before Buck’s thrusts grew sporadic, slamming into him as he chased his own release. Keith could barely believe he’d held onto it for so long, but he supposed Buck had done this a whole lot more than he had. Keith didn’t really care if he was honest. He just wanted to be done so he could rest and maybe get a cuddle out of Buck. That’s how it usually went when Keith had done well and he’d really gone above and beyond today. He hoped Buck would think so too.

Buck spilled into Keith with a gravelly roar, pumping his raw insides double full. He didn’t pull out right away, rather he stayed in for a moment to look down with a smirk that could have been either pleased or plain old smug. Keith would have taken either at this point. So long as Buck felt good, he’d be good to Keith.

Buck slid out of Keith without fanfare. He briefly left Keith laying there boneless as he flicked off the forgotten TV. Once that was done, he laid down once more and pulled Keith up onto his torso, his grip a little too tight. Keith didn’t care. He was just happy to be in Buck’s protective hold again.

Keith glanced up at the mirror above them, taking in the sight of Buck’s strong hands around his bruised upper arms, the lumpy mattress and the tired smile on Buck’s lips. They looked different then. Keith looked different. Familiar, but different.

“You did good, Keith.” Buck mumbled, placing a soft kiss to Keith’s temple. “You did real good.”

And laying there, their bodies flashing orange and green from the neon lights outside, Keith would have to agree. He’d made Buck happy. Keith’s lips turned up in the first honest smile of the evening.

“Thank you, daddy,” he whispered, allowing Buck to pull him closer in the dark.


End file.
